The Ghost of You
by gotz2piddle
Summary: Rosslyn Walker is in danger and she can't be safe forever. Voldemort knows where she is and he's determined to get her. That is until Snape steps in. She falls in love and finds her father. Very dramatic...
1. It's Getting Worse

"It's getting much worse professor," whispered the old man, "Soon a time of reckoning will come. She cannot be safe forever."

"I know this, but what would you like me to _do_? What would you like me to _say_, _'You're in great danger, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is after you and you must flee to safety.' _" The younger man said sarcastically, "I cannot, I will not. Besides she would never believe me."

"Who said it had to be you?"

"Who else would you send?"

Whenever the old man's eyes would twinkle, as they did just then, it meant he was up to something. This twinkle was quick and bright and went completely unnoticed by the younger man who stared with a questioning glance.

"Who else would you send?" The man repeated, "Who else would she believe, if not me?"

"All in good time, Severus, all in good time." And with that Albus Dumbledore turned on his heel and walked away. The greasy haired man stood at the window where they were talking, for what felt like hours. He stared out at the grounds that he knew so well and realized that over the years, without knowing it, he'd gone and spent most of his life there at Hogwarts. The school, though he loathed it, was his home and that thought comforted him. He moved his gaze upward toward the sky that was now a kaleidoscope of colors. It reminded him of a battlefield, where morning and night went head to head. First a dark blue, then it turned a majestic purple, violet, red, pink.

'_What if morning never came, would it really matter.'_ He watched, and waited wondering if this time the dark would overcome the light. His mind began to dwell on the final battle that had yet to come. The fight between night and day, and the fight between good and evil were not much different from each other. But then he saw it, the first glimpse of sunlight rise over the treetops.

'_No, no they were much different. Morning is something that is certain. It will always come. But how could I ever be sure that good will overcome evil.' _Guilt lay heavy upon him. It may have affected his soul, his mind, or his heart, not even he was sure; sometimes his whole body ached with regret. He sighed as the sun rose ever higher, and the morning broke. Eventually he turned and walked, slowly, toward his rooms.

-

Rosslyn Walker's body lay limp upon her bed as she slept, covered only by a sheet. A warm breeze blew in through her open window and flowed softly through her curly auburn hair, brushing it lightly off her face.

"Ah!" She screamed as her body shot upwards. Her crystal blue eyes scanned the room slowly. Eventually her heart calmed and the tension flowed out of her body. She fell back onto her pillow and allowed herself to recall what just happened. Recently she had been haunted by nightmares.

'_Nightmares? More like memories?' _Memories she had long, since forgotten. She tried so hard to remember, but every night the same thing,

'_She's a little girl running, running, laughing. He picks her up gently and she knows she can trust him. He throws her into the air and she squeals with delight. She knows he will catch her and he does. Up and up she goes again, then down and down. Seconds, minutes, hours go by and still she has not seen his face. She is tempted. One last time he throws her, she looks down at him but it is blurry. She doubts him and he is gone. Now she is falling down and down, but he does not catch her. Then the laughing. That horrible, wretched, evil laughing. Closer and closer, She must get away' _

Then she would wake, the laugh still ringing in her ears, and questions running through her mind. Who was that man, and why did trust him? She rolled onto her side ready to drift back to sleep only to find her alarm clock staring her down. 5:30 AM.

"No," she moaned. What was the point she only had another half an hour to sleep. She sat up once again and slid off the bed. As usual she began her daily morning rituals. She showered, dressed, and tried to tame her wild curls, which to her dismay did not work. She tied her hair back with a ribbon in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. 'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…'

"Ah!" She yelled again. She turned quickly to find where the noise was coming from and in a moment of clumsiness tripped over her own feet. She looked up to find that it was only her alarm clock.

"I hate myself," Rosslyn said sarcastically.

"Aww, now don't act like that."

"What the…Oh Evan you scared me."

"Apparently not as much as that alarm clock." Said Rosslyn's best friend, Evan, from the window where he was standing.

"Oh shut up," She said as she pushed herself up off the floor, "I've just been a little…jumpy, that's all. Anyway why are you here so early?" She was trying to change the subject. She still hadn't told Evan about the dreams and she wasn't quite ready to tell him now.

"You know I can't go to my first day of school without having some of your Aunt's banana pancakes." He replied, "So can you help me inside before I fall?" It was at this moment that Rosslyn remembered her room was on the second floor. She leaned out her window only to find Evan balancing upon his broomstick.

"Are you insane," Rosslyn asked as she grabbed his elbows and yanked him inside. They both rolled onto her bedroom floor. He looked up and smiled at her, she smiled back "Don't answer that."

-

Now I know this chapter is a bit short but trust me they'll get longer as you go on. Right now I'm just trying to give you the important tidbits. I'll be adding new chapters soon with the fleshy parts. Being as this is my first story I'm just a little bit wary. Give me reviews, good or bad I don't care. Now for my summary:

They say your life isn't fully lived unless you have regret but it is my feeling that some people regret too much. So much so, that they can no longer go on with their lives. I think Snape has reached that point but refuses to acknowledge it. What is it that he feels so guilty about? Read on to find out…

**The Ghost of You**

I never said I'd lie in wait forever If I died we'd be together I can't just forget her But she could try

At the end of the world or the last thing I see You are never coming home, Never coming home Could I? Should I? And all the things that you never ever told me And all the smiles that are ever, ever

Ever Get the feeling that you're never All alone and I remember now At the top of my lungs in my arms She dies She dies

At the end of the world Or the last thing I see You are never coming home Could I? Should I? And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me And all the ghost that are never gonna catch me If I fall down.


	2. You Must Be Harry Potter

Harry squinted his eyes as he awoke to the blinding sun, but it was not the sun that woke him up. It was a voice he knew well saying his name repetitively.

"Harry, Harry wake up," said Hermione as she grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him, "Were here Harry wake up."

"Where? Were here where?"

"What? Harry, were at the airport."

"Then it all clicked he and Hermione had taken a six hour non-stop flight to America on order by Dumbledore.

"Oh," Was all Harry said as he came to, and found the plane to be completely deserted, "How…How long was I out?"

"Huh," She laughed as she began pulling him off the plane with her, "About the whole six hours. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, yeah fine," The truth was Harry was feeling just a little bit worried. He wondered why Dumbledore had sent them, with such urgency, to America. It all started the day before. Harry had just sat down to eat his breakfast when Professor McGonagall came bustling over.

"Harry, Harry dear."

"Wh-What is it Professor?"

"You must go see the Headmaster immediately."

"But…why? What's wrong?"

"No, no time for that you must go now." She said as she pulled him from his chair and pushed him along towards the entrance of the Great Hall. What the hell was going on, and why was McGonagall in such a hurry? Harry was half way to Dumbledore's office when he realized he didn't know the password. He was just about to turn around when Dumbledore, himself, came around the corner.

"Harry, just the person I've been looking for," He said in his raspy voice, "Please walk with me." He put his arm around Harry's shoulders and slowly pushed him down the corridor.

It was at that time that Dumbledore told Harry of his plan, or at least half of it. Harry was to go to America by plane, since he was only just starting his sixth year he did not know how to apparate yet. He couldn't floo either, which he was quite happy about considering his previous attempt, because the distance was just too far. Once the plane had landed they were to meet with a woman, Leslie Walker, who was to then tell them the rest of the plan. Dumbledore didn't want Harry to go by himself so he sent Hermione along with him. Of course when Ron found out, he was less then happy. Hermione, though, somehow talked him into thinking it was a good thing he couldn't go.

"It's okay," Ron said when Harry tried to apologize, "I-I've got a lot of schoolwork to do anyway. You guys have fun." Harry would never have guessed that Ron would put schoolwork before…anything, ever. His attitude was so strange but Harry had little time to dwell on it, so he missed it when Ron glanced over at Hermione, and clumsily walked into the banister.

Harry and Hermione waited patiently for their luggage, it took a while but it gave Harry time to ponder over where they were to meet this Leslie woman.

"Harry," Hermione's voice penetrated through his mind and startled him, "Why do you think Dumbledore sent us here? It seems quite odd. I mean he made it seem quite urgent and yet he sent two students. Why not send a teacher?"

"I really don't know Hermione, but I doubt he would send _us_ here unless he had a reason," Harry replied.

"It's a very perplexing situation. I do trust Dumbledore; he's the only person for whom I'd leave school, but his plans for us are so…unclear."

Now that she had mentioned it Harry did realized how vague the plans had been.

"Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not telling us exactly what we are doing here. I'm sure this Walker woman will clarify everything, right Hermione. Hermione?"

Harry, who until this point had his back to Hermione, realized she was not listening. Instead she was struggling with her luggage, which had somehow lodged itself between two sitting benches.

"Let me help." Harry said as he lifted it effortlessly and placed back on the ground, "Umm, Hermione where are we supposed to meet this Walker lady?"

"Thanks, I guess she's just going to have to find us. I mean it can't be very hard, you do have an owl with you."

"Yeah," he said noticing everyone around staring at them, embarrassed that he hadn't realized it himself, "I guess we are pretty obvious."

"Maybe we should wait by the entrance."

They both wheeled their luggage towards the arrival gate and waited. Harry noticed how Hermione struggled once again with her luggage. She must have packed heavy he thought. Being as they weren't told the amount of time they would be staying that was probably the smart thing. He, instead, packed light. He doubted Dumbledore would keep them out of school for long, especially so early in the term. After awhile Harry fell into a kind of daze, watching the passers by and taking notice of every detail. He judged by their clothing that wherever they were it was warm. Soon Hedwig knocked him out of his stupor with her squawking. She, it seemed was just as bored as him, and with every passing moment it became harder and harder for Harry to calm her down.

"Shh. Hedwig be quiet." Everyone's attention was once again directed at them, "Hedwig calm down."

"You must be Harry Potter."

"YOU SENT WHO?" Snape shouted in fury, "What the hell were you thinking sending him? Why don't you just draw Voldemort right to her."

"Now Severus calm down, you don't understand."

"Don't tell me to calm down this is-it's absurd. How could you send him and…and that annoying girl without telling me."

"I knew that you would act like this. I wanted to wait till they were gone to break the news," Albus Dumbledore put up a hand stopping Snape's response, "He's the only one she'll believe. Harry, whether or not you or I wish it, is at the forefront of this war. He is the only one who can kill Voldemort, and every person in the wizarding world knows it. She'll know it too. If Harry warns her, her conscience will force her to believe him."

"I-I, She was my responsibility. She was…"

"I know what you're feeling right now Professor, and trust me you will have plenty of responsibility once they get back.


	3. Does He Know

Harry and Hermione turned to find an extended hand and a grin.

"I'm Leslie Walker."

"H-hi I'm Harry, this is Hermione." He said as he shook her hand. He couldn't deny that he was happy to see her. He was, for a moment, afraid she wouldn't show up.

"Nice to meet you," said Hermione smiling.

"And you," Leslie, Harry thought, looked to be about thirty-something, tan, with hazel eyes. She had dirty blonde hair and was very business-like, wearing a pinstriped skirt and matching blazer, with a white blouse underneath, "I suppose you should come with me then."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked before Harry got the chance.

"Well to my house of course." She said laughing, waving after the two to follow her. It took a great effort, once again, to pull Hermione's luggage outside. When they finally reached the sliding doors the hot air rushed in on them, and Harry's conclusion had turned out to be right.

"Whoa, it's really hot here." Hermione said, "I don't think it's ever been this warm in London during the fall months."

"Well…uh…you know what's going to make it feel…uh… even hotter." Harry said as he hauled her luggage outside.

"No, what?"

"Pulling this bloody suitcase. What the hell did you pack Hermione?"

"It is quite strange isn't it? I swear I didn't pack that much."

"Taxi!" Yelled Leslie.

Harry hated awkward silences, but what's more awkward than being shoved into a taxi between two women. One that you don't even know, and one that you know too well, having luggage shoved into places it shouldn't be, afraid to breathe because your breath might smell bad. This went on for what felt like hours. When they got to the house it was around 5:45AM. The house was…beautiful. All the windows were open and the curtains billowed in and out with the wind. It seemed welcoming, nothing at all like the Dursley's home on Privet Drive.

"You guys must be hungry. Just dump your stuff at the door. I'll pick it up later," Leslie said as she walked towards, what Harry thought was the kitchen. The two tagged along slowly, "So what's your preference? We don't have any of the grand food Hogwarts has to offer but we do have…pop-tarts!"

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Me, no. My sister did. I wasn't lucky enough to be a witch." Said Leslie, "Nope, I went to a regular old school, and became a regular old doctor."

"Really, my parents are doctors. Well dentists." Hermione said, "I think it's great that you're a…what kind of doctor are you?"

"Oh, a pediatrician. I always loved kids," Leslie said giggling, "They're a lot easier to get along with than adults."

"Do you have any of your own?" Hermione asked.

"No none of my own, I did raise my niece though." Leslie answered as she poured some tea for Hermione, Harry, and herself. "So how do you two like Hogwarts?"

"It's great," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Yeah my sister loved it there too. She used to tell me great stories about secret corridors and ghosts."

"Is your niece a witch?"

"Yeah, top of class too." Leslie said grinning, "Didn't get that from me though. The goofin' off, that she got from me. "

"Is she a troublemaker?" Hermione asked.

"No…"She replied, "Well, yes but she's a good kid none the less. She just likes to have fun."

"Um…I don't mean to interrupt but, uh…why are we here?" Harry asked.

Leslie sighed and put down her cup of tea, "My niece, uh…I, we, Dumbledore and I, need you to take her…"

"_Beep, beep, beep. Ah! Thump."_

"Ah," Harry yelled knocking over his tea.

"Oh, Rosslyn's up."

-

"Get up you clumsy ass," Evan said as he extended a hand to Rosslyn.

"Ow, I think you broke my ass bone."

"Hmm, you think I could check that for you."

"Ha, you wish," She said laughing. She looked up slowly and saw that look in his eye. That '_challenge'_ look as she called it. She knew what it meant and she was ready. In her head she began to count _'…3…'_

"You hungry?" He asked her _'…2…'_

"Yup," She replied _'…1'_ And they were off racing out of the room, making a left down the hall, a right down the steps.

"I'm gonna whoop your ass." Evan shouted.

"Oh really," At that moment Rosslyn grabbed Evan by the shoulders and pulled him downward. As his body landed on the floor she hurdled over it and ran her fastest. She turned the last corner and skidded into the kitchen on her butt. Evan who was following close behind collided with her. The two lay in a heap on the floor, laughing hysterically, neither of them noticing then three onlookers.

"You're such a cheater. Haha…"

"Haha…Okay this time you definitely did break my ass bone, haha…"

"G' Morning you guys. Hungry?" Asked Leslie as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah!" The two said in unison as they climbed over one another, still oblivious to Harry and Hermione. Evan stood and once again offered his hand to Rosslyn who, once standing, began brushing herself off. When she finally looked up Harry found her to be quite pretty, beautiful actually. Her uniform was quite different from that of the girls at Hogwarts. There was no cloak, considering the weather Harry could understand that, the gray skirt was a great deal shorter, she had a black tie, black knee socks, and she wore no sweater over her white blouse.

"Uh…hi." Rosslyn said awkwardly. By this time Evan had traveled over towards the counter where Leslie seemed to be mixing pancake batter, completely ignoring the two strangers.

"Hi I'm Hermione."

"Nice to meet you, uh, Hermione. I'm Rosslyn. And you are," She said directing her attention to Harry who had just finished scanning her appearance. He wondered if she noticed and he blushed.

"I-I'm…"

"Oh my God, you're Harry Potter!" Said Evan spitting out a mouth full of banana pancakes.

"Er, yeah nice to meet you." He said as he stuck out his hand. Rosslyn shook it and took a seat at the table, obviously not caring who he was.

"Oh good Lord Evan look at the mess," Said Leslie as she playfully smacked him across the back of his head.

"Hey!" Evan shouted as he took a seat between Hermione and Rosslyn, "That hurt."

"You deserved it loser, oh and by the way I won the race."

"Oh you so did not."

This went on for a while and Harry found it quite amusing, Hermione on the other hand seemed to find Evan quite amusing. With his blonde hair and tan skin many girls found him handsome. He was muscular too, from years of surfing.

"Alright, alright cut it out you two. I swear your both worse than the kids I get down at the office."

"Aw, you know we're just jokin' Les," Said Evan smiling from ear to ear, "Aren't we Ros?" Rosslyn merely nodded in response.

"So are you guys related?" Hermione asked. The two tanned teenagers look at one another and busted out laughing.

"Us two…definitely not," Said Rosslyn.

"We are the bestest of buddies though!" Replied Evan as he put an arm around Rosslyn, "Besides I'm way cuter than her."

"Yeah, okay," Joked Rosslyn, "So…um why are you guys here anyway?"

"Uh…well"

"They were sent here from Hogwarts dear." Said Leslie.

"Oh that school in England right?" She waited for their nods before continuing, "Okay…why?"

"Because of you."

"Me? Why, what did I do?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing, nothing sweetheart. You didn't do anything." Said Leslie trying to calm her young niece, "They-they came here to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

Leslie couldn't do anything but sigh. She put her head in her hands and began her story, no, not her story, Rosslyn's story.

"There-there's something you need to know Rosslyn. Something of great importance that…I've been keeping from you. But it's hard."

"Aunt Les, you know you can tell me," Rosslyn said trying to look her aunt in the eye, "Just tell me."

Leslie looked up and smiled as she grabbed her niece's hand and squeezed it gently, "As you know wh-when your, mother was eleven years old she got a letter in the mail. That letter changed your mother's life. I'd never seen her so happy as that day. She had been accepted into The American Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, same as you. My parents and I were both thrilled for your mother, but she…well your mother always tried to out-do herself. You see my father, your grandfather had always talked about the fun he had at his old school Hogwarts, _'the most prestigious wizarding school in the world'_ he would call it, and that's where your mom wanted to go. Everyone told her that the academy was a respectable place to go but there was no stopping her. She said it was Hogwarts or nothing. She said it had roots. I think it was really just…your mom was always bigger than this place; she wanted to travel, be on her own. So next day she wrote a letter to the headmaster Dumbledore, there at Hogwarts and told him exactly what was up. And as we all knew he would, he let her in" Although Leslie shielded her eyes with her hand; Rosslyn sensed they were filling up with tears. She wanted to speak but allowed her aunt to continue, "So she got a summer job and paid for her ticket. Soon your mother was off to Hogwarts. She was so smart. You know she even played quidditch. She was a beater just like you. Well, she-she fell in love with a boy in Slytherin."

"Slytherin? What's that?" Asked Evan who was listening intently.

"It's one of the four houses at Hogwarts," Said Hermione, "There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Harry and I are in Gryffindor."

"And so was your mother. This boy, his name was," Leslie glanced over at the two Gryffindors and remembered what Dumbledore had said, "Well, I never did learn his name. Turns out, though, this young man got himself into some trouble with uh, You-Know-Who. After he was done school he began working for him…he never told your mother. She wouldn't have stood for it, but soon you came along."

"Wait, wait you mean to tell me, my father wa- was actually a supporter of Voldemort," Everyone but she and Harry winced at the name, but Rosslyn didn't seem to care.

"Yes."

"So he didn't actually die in a car accident?"

"No."

"And you've been lying to me this whole time."

"Please, please Rosslyn let me finish and you will understand," begged Leslie. Only when Rosslyn nodded did she continue with her story, "He loved your mother and he loved you too. When he told your mom the truth she begged him to leave it behind. He couldn't you know, if he tried to he'd be killed. That's why he had to give you guys up. If your mother would have stayed who knows what would have happened. He thought you, the two girls he loved most, were too good for him. He told your mother to move on and find a better life. He wasn't a bad guy, you know, just-just confused."

"So did she, my mother, really die from…?"

"A heart attack? Yes, shortly after she brought you back here. She came to stay with me. Her heart was broken. She wouldn't speak to me, or-or anybody. The only one she wanted around was you. You reminded her of him I guess."

"And is he…dead?"

"I-I don't know."

"Then why are these people here?" Rosslyn asked pretending they weren't in the room.

"They're here to take you back with them."

"With them where? To Hogwarts?" She asked horrified

"No!" Shouted Evan in protest, as he stood up from his chair.

"It's the only place where you'll be safe Rosslyn."

"Safe from what…" She asked but she already knew. In her gut she knew and it made her sick. She looked at Harry and for a moment she knew what it must have been like to be him, "He knows doesn't he, Voldemort? He knows about me."

"Yes."

-

So…what do you think? Worth the wait? Review me now bitches…

**Helena**

Long ago  
Just like the hearse you died to get in again  
We are so far from you

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you knew  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight  
What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Came a time  
When every star falls brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight  
What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight


	4. Are You Two Dating

"S-so why does this guy..?"

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes. Why does he want me to go to Hogwarts?" Asked Rosslyn disturbed.

"Dumbledore? That's the wizard on those cards right?" Asked Evan.

"He felt you'd be safer there," Answered Leslie, ignoring Evan.

"Why would I be safer there?"

"The ones that come with the chocolate frogs?"

"Shut up Evan," Shouted Rosslyn, and Evan seeing that she was not joking did just what she said.

"I-I guess he thinks he can protect you better than me."

"W-well _you've_ been doin' fine so far, why do I have to leave now," By this point Rosslyn had stood up and was pacing.

"If I might say something," Everyone looked at Hermione now. Rosslyn didn't answer her but she proceeded to talk anyway, "In all the years that…You-Know-Who has been around, there has been only one wizard that he feared." Everyone's attention quickly shifted over to Harry.

"Besides him," Hermione said, "Dumbledore. Hogwarts _is_ the safest place to be, because of Dumbledore."

It was quiet for a moment. A short, awkward silence. Hermione felt a blush rise to her face.

"Well, I guess that's just to bad. I'm sorry you guys wasted your time." Rosslyn said, "Now you can just grab your things and be on your way."

"Rosslyn, what are you talking about," Leslie asked.

"I'm not going, I refuse to go."

"What?" Leslie shouted, "You have to go. I will not allow you to stay."

"Well then that's just too bad. I…"

"No." Everyone turned, shock-stricken, to face Evan, "No, you're going Ros."

"What?" Asked a stunned Rosslyn.

"You can't stay here. If you stay he'll find you. No. You're my best friend and you're going, and that's the end of it, y-you here me." Evan said trying just a little too hard.

The pause afterwards seemed to last ages. Rosslyn said nothing; she just stared at her feet. Finally when she did speak she said something none of them expected to hear.

"Yeah."

"What," Asked Leslie.

"Yes. I mean you guys, you wouldn't ask me to do it unless it was for my own good. You're my family, and…I love you and…if you want me to go I will."

"Oh thank you Rosslyn. Thank you so much," Said Leslie as she jumped up and hugged her now crying niece. Shortly after Evan stood and joined the group. The two on-lookers couldn't do anything but feel uncomfortable. They shared an awkward glance and both stood up to leave when they caught Leslie's eye.

"Oh goodness, sorry you two. Please don't go anywhere. Sit down have some pancakes." She said as she released Rosslyn. She looked up quickly as if realizing something, "Oh good lord. Seems you two are late for school."

"Damn," Evan said, "I was hoping that you'd forget."

"Don't worry, you don't have to go. This has been…well, quite a morning." Said Leslie as she reached for he briefcase and purse, "I've gotta get to the office. Uh…why don't you four get uh…acquainted." She walked over to her niece at look her in the eye for a moment. She kissed her on the forehead, waved goodbye and left. The four teenagers were left sitting in an uncomfortable silence, one waiting for the other to speak.

"So…what d'you guys do in London for fun?" Asked Evan.

"Well…we go to Hogsmeade." Answered Hermione warily.

"What's that?" Rosslyn asked. It was at this time that Harry realized that Rosslyn was, well ballsy. She was outspoken and he liked that.

"It's a little town just on the outskirts of the Hogwarts grounds. There are shops, and a pub."

"A pub huh? I think I might like there." Said Evan laughing.

"Well they don't serve us."

"Please excuse my friend." Rosslyn said smiling, "His mother dropped him on his head…twice. So do either of you play quidditch."

"Oh God Rosslyn spare them the droning talk about quidditch," Evan said but Rosslyn merely smiled and raised an eyebrow, as if to say _'well?'_.

"Uh…yeah," Harry said, "I'm a seeker."

"That's awesome," Rosslyn said as she gained some interest in the conversation, "How long have you been playing?"

"Since my first year at Hogwarts. You play?"

"Yeah! Beater."

"My girl's got an arm on her, she does." Said Evan playfully.

The conversation went on like this until hours had gone by. It seemed the four were more interested in one another than they thought. Harry, and Hermione were surprised to find out that it was only the first day of school for the two Americans. And Rosslyn and Evan were as equally surprised to find out that Harry and Hermione lived at Hogwarts during term. Finally Evan suggested they go for a walk. They had a generally good time in one another's company and Harry liked the change of scenery. So it got dark and Evan had to go home.

"I'll see you Ros." He said as he hugged his best friend. He pulled away and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes, "Don't go anywhere without telling me okay."

"Of course not." Rosslyn answered as she embraced her friend once again. She stared after him for a while, even after he was out of her sight.

-

"Do you two…date?" Hermione asked after they were back at the house.

"Huh? Who…Evan and me? Hell no." Rosslyn answered shocked, "Well, I mean, we did try to go out once in our second year. But we just couldn't take it seriously. He'd try and kiss me and I'd bust out laughing. We've been friends since we were in diapers, so it was just too weird. Are you guys dating?"

"No." They shouted in unison.

"Oh, okay. Oh my God look at the time. It's midnight you guys must be jetlagged." Rosslyn said, "I'll show you to your room Harry, Hermione you can stay with me." The two followed her to the door where they grabbed their stuff. Rosslyn helped Hermione with her luggage. Once Harry was settled into his room lethargy took over him. Rosslyn was right he was jetlagged. He fell onto the bed, still dressed in his traveling clothes. It wasn't the wind howling that woke him a moment later. No, it was definitely the _thump_ and the loud scream that came from Rosslyn's room that woke him. In a second he was up and running down the hall. He burst into the room, wand in his hand, ready for anything, or so he thought. When he saw why the girls had screamed he was shocked:

"Ron?"

-

How bout them apples! You like that huh? Well to my dismay so far I've only had three reviews. It doesn't phase me though, I will continue to update. I've realized that writing and revising this damn story is all I've been doing with my life. So tonight I am going out and I'm am going to do something different for a change. I will most likely not be writing tonight because I will probably be highly inebriated. I will update soon. Start reviewing my shit...please!

**She Floats**

Watchin' puddles gather rain  
There's no better place to lay  
And she's as fine as dandelions blowin' in the wind  
She's not thinking bout anything  
She floats, she floats...floats

Wearin' black patent mary jane's  
She steps out into the rain  
But she's as dry as clear blue skies, swallowin' you whole  
Got not secrets though I'm told...  
She floats, she floats...floats

She's as fine as dandelions blowin' in the wind  
She's not thinkin' she's listening  
She floats, she floats...floats


	5. It's Ronesque

"What the hell are you doing here." Hermione screamed at Ron who lay in a heap on the floor.

"Wh-where did you come from?" Harry asked.

Ron who was rubbing the back of his neck vigorously allowed his eyes to scan over to Hermione's luggage case.

"You have got to be joking."

"Well." Was all that Ron could say.

'_That's why it felt so heavy.'_ Harry thought.

"_Well, well…_Is that all you can say. I…You…I," Hermione screamed, seeming to be at a loss for words herself. Rosslyn, whose expression was that of extreme shock, tried to calm Hermione down.

"Sh…Hermione chill out for a sec." Her attention shifted to Ron, "And can you please tell me who the fuck you are, and why you're sprawled out on my bedroom floor."

"I-I'm Ron."

"Great, that still doesn't explain why you're in my house." Even though her tone was harsh her voice was quite low.

Harry, who up until now was lost for words, felt it was time to step in. He was a bit wary though, being as that Rosslyn looked like she was about to kick Ron's ass, and to be honest she was very intimidating.

"Okay, okay. Everyone just needs to calm down." Harry said as he offered Ron a hand, "And Ron why don't you explain what you're doing here."

"Th-thanks," He said still looking at Rosslyn cautiously, "Honestly, I just wanted to know what you guys were up to."

"So you decided to scare the crap out of us?" Said Hermione still heated from her previous statement.

"No…no that wasn't what…look I'm sorry Hermione." He said apologetically, "You know I would never do that on purpose. I was just so cramped up in there."

"How did you get through the airport without anyone noticing?" Harry asked interested.

"Those muggle contraptions they have can't penetrate even the simplest of concealment charms."

"But what about the weight? Mind you it was quite heavy, but you definitely lessened your weight somehow. How'd you do it?" Harry questioned.

"That was just another effortless spell, to tell you the truth I wish I had done a spell to make it more comfortable in there,"

Harry looked at the luggage case then backed to Ron. There was no way, it just wasn't logical.

"But where did you learn all these spells?" Harry was seriously confused. It just wasn't like Ron. I mean he wouldn't put it passed him to stow away to America with them, in fact it was a very Ron-esque thing to do. But he would never expect him to do it on his own, not without help. Ron was looking at Hermione now.

"Well, 'Mione lent me some of her spell books and…"

"Oh no, don't tell me you learned it from those books." Hermione said angrily.

"Well I did."

"You've been…reading?" Harry asked astonished.

"I'd expect you'd learn some common sense from those books Ron…this, this is just not…well for lack of a better word, sensible." Hermione said.

"I know, I really don't know what I was thinking." Ron said shaking his head, "Huh, McGonagall's really gonna have my head for this one."

"This is just so dumb Ron, so idiotic. I'm…shocked." But Hermione, Harry observed, wasn't mad anymore. In fact she was smiling.

-

I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, and I know this chapter was short. I've got some serious writer's block, not to mention a serious hangover. I'm so happy I don't have school tomorrow. It'll give me time alone to write. To tell you the truth I think the reason I'm taking so long to write this story is because it's been really hard to write. I'm extremely hard on myself when it comes to my writing and honestly I'm not happy with how this one's going. I've just been making it up as I go. If you have any suggestions on what should happen next let me know. I'm always here.

-

**Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night** _Dylan Thomas_

Do not go gentle into that good night,  
Old age should burn and rage at close of day  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

Though wise men at their end know dark is right,  
Because their words had forked no lightning they  
Don not go gentle into that good night.

Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright  
Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,  
And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,  
Do not go gentle into that good night.

Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight  
Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

And you, my father, there on the sad height,  
Curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray.  
Do not go gentle into that good night.  
**Rage, rage against the dying of the light.**


	6. Are You Two Dating Again

Harry and Ron had retreated back into the guest room after being unceremoniously thrown out of Rosslyn's room. It seemed she had had just about enough of them for one day. Ron got the distinct impression that Rosslyn didn't like him, and Harry had to agree. He couldn't blame her though, what with all that she'd been through, and in just one day too. The two changed, and Ron found that he had grown quite a lot over the summer. For he was once shorter than Harry, but now Harry's pajamas pants just passed his calves and barely grazed his ankles. The two didn't say much, just some mumblings about how one couldn't believe the other. Until Ron finally blurted out, "Rosslyn's kind of cute don't you think." Harry just stared at Ron before he shook his head and went to lie on the bed. Ron walked around the other side ready climb in next to him.

"Yo, yo what'd ya think you're doing."

"I'm going to bed."

"Ron…listen, I know you grew up in a big family and everything but, H-e-l-l…n-o."

"What?"

Harry grabbed his wand and conjured up some pillows and a blanket on the floor.

"Oh." Ron said now understanding, "Oh…ew what were you thinking about sicko."

"Ugh…just go to bed," Harry said as he chucked a pillow at Ron's head.

-

"I'm so sorry Rosslyn," Hermione said as Ron and Harry left the room. Rosslyn had just kicked them out. She was extremely tired and did not care if she hurt their pride or not.

"It's fine Hermione," She replied, "You had no way of knowing that was gonna happen. Just…let's go to bed and we'll sort this out tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's fine with me." The two girls had no problem sleeping in the same bed with one another. The window in the room was still open, but tonight the breeze was cool. Rosslyn was happy for it. She loved the cold and was pleased that she was going to London. I mean she wasn't thrilled to be going, but if she had to go somewhere, she was glad it was Hogwarts. Her mother had gone there, and if it was good enough for her, it would just have to do for Rosslyn. She slipped in under her down comforter, and Hermione followed suit.

"Hermione?"

"Huh?"

"Are you and Ron dating?"

Hermione sat up quickly. Even though it was dark Rosslyn could see her silhouette.

"No…no, wh-why?"

"Well I just…It seems like you two have some, oh never mind."

"No, no what? What is it?"

"There seems to be tension or something. Plus you treat him different than Harry."

"How so." Was Rosslyn hearing this, did Hermione sound…worried?

"Well, I mean, you're a lot nicer to Harry."

"So wouldn't that mean…"

"No see it's common in most cases that if a girl likes a boy she'll be mean to him. Sometimes she doesn't even mean it, it's like…word vomit, for lack of a better phrase. You're afraid to say what you feel, so…instead you say the opposite."

"W-well I don't feel that way about Ron. H-how, besides how do you know if I just don't like Ron?"

"Let me ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Name the one person you loathe more than any other."

"Huh, that's easy, Draco Malfoy."

"When you think of, wait a minute his name is Draco?" Hermione giggled an nodded her head, "Well when you think of, or talk to Draco, do you smile?"

"Hell no."

"That's all I needed to know," And with that Rosslyn rolled over initially ending the conversation.

"Wh-Rosslyn, what do you mean by that."

"yu smel et im." Rosslyn mumbled as she began to fall asleep.

"Rosslyn what did you say?" Hermione asked as she gently shook Rosslyn. She turned her head back to look at Hermione and laughed.

"You smile at him…Ron I mean. You wouldn't smile at a person you didn't like." Hermione was speechless. Rosslyn had got her there, but she must have been wrong. She didn't feel that way for Ron, and Ron certainly didn't feel that way about…

"Rosslyn, do you think Ron likes me?" It was like talking to air. Rosslyn was passed out and there was going to be no getting her up tonight. So Hermione rolled over to her respective side and fell into a dream-filled sleep.

-

Okay, I know another short chapter, but it was necessary for the story. At least I think so. It snowed here last night so school was cancelled for the sibs. So…no peace and quiet. They're so annoying. Can you believe I'm the oldest out of seven. Oh well hope you liked the chapter. I need reviews.

-

**Let Me Die In My Footsteps** _Bob Dylan_

I will not go down under the ground  
'Cause somebody tells me that death's comin' 'round  
An' I will not carry myself down to die  
When I go to my grave my head will be high,  
Let me die in my footsteps  
Before I go down under the ground.

There's been rumors of war and wars that have been  
The meaning of life has been lost in the wind  
And some people thinkin' that the end is close by  
'Stead of learnin' to live, they are learnin' to die.  
Let me die in my footsteps  
Before I go down under the ground.

I don't know if I'm smart, but I think I can see  
When someone is pullin' the wool over me  
And if this war comes and death's all around  
Let me die on this land 'fore I die underground.  
Let me die in my footsteps  
Before I go down under the ground.

There's always been people that have cause to fear  
They've been talkin' of the war now for many long years  
I have read all their statements and I've not said a word  
But now Lord God, let my poor voice be heard.  
Let me die in my footsteps  
Before I go down under the ground.

If I had rubies and riches and crowns  
I'd buy the whole world and change things around  
I'd throw all the guns and the tanks in the sea  
For they are mistakes of a past history.  
Let me die in my footsteps  
Before I go down under the ground.

Let me drink from the waters where the mountain streams flood  
Let me smell of wildflowers flow free through my blood  
Let me sleep in your meadows with the green grassy leaves  
Let me walk down the highway with my brother in peace.  
Let me die in my footsteps  
Before I go down under the ground.

Go out in your country where the land meets the sun  
See the craters and the canyons where the waterfalls run  
Nevada, New Mexico, Arizona, Idaho  
Let every state in this union seep in your souls.  
And you'll die in your footsteps  
Before you go down under the ground.


	7. Quidditch No More

Characters owned by JKR. She's just lending them to me. Don't worry I'll dust them off and clean them before I give them back. Oh the lyrics and poems aren't mine either. I'm not lyrically inclined…what?

"_**The choices we make dictate the life we lead, to thy own self be true." **_

-William Shakespeare

* * *

"Ros…Rosslyn wake up," Hermione said as she softly shook her friend into waking, "Rosslyn wake up, it's almost ten o'clock. Were gonna miss breakfast."

Her eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings. For a moment she didn't know where she was, or why she was there. Then everything came flooding back into her mind. The plane trip, the train and carriage rides. She was there, here, at Hogwarts, and she was dead tired. She had gone right to sleep when they got to the school. Dumbledore had given her permission to stay in the Gryffindor tower until she had been officially sorted. The thing was she still hadn't met Dumbledore, or any one else for that matter. It was Saturday morning, and she was happy about that. She was glad she didn't have to jump right into classes. The weekend would give her time to get acquainted with the other students, and to get settled. She sat up slowly letting Hermione know she was awake.

"God, I feel like I was hit by a car," She moaned, "This jetlag sucks."

"You'll get used to it eventually," Hermione said smiling, "Now get up and get dressed. I'm hungry."

Rosslyn changed into a black sweat suit with a white tank top, threw her hair up into a messy, yet cute, bun and was off. She and Hermione walked through the common room and Rosslyn couldn't help but feel a few eyes follow her.

"Oh…" The reality of it all hit her fast. This was a new school with new people. People she didn't know. She'd never had to make new friends before. She grew up with Evan and everyone else at the Academy. There had never been any _need_ to make new friends. Although her quick friendship with Hermione had been quite surprising she didn't think it would go so smoothly when it came to everyone else.

"What, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to handle this."

"Handle…handle what?"

"This 'new kid' thing, all these people staring at me." Rosslyn whispered back.

"I don't think they're staring at you because you're the new kid."

"Then why are they staring?"

"Because you're totally hot," Hermione answered back loudly while laughing. Which of course drew more unwanted stares.

"Hermione!" Rosslyn squealed, surprised at this sudden outburst. The two girls stepped out through the portrait hole and began walking down the hall. Rosslyn was walking slowly, a bit behind Hermione. She was taking in all the sights that she had missed the night before. The school was huge, far bigger than anything she could have imagined.

'_Evan would love it here.'_ Rosslyn thought, _'I could get into a lot of trouble in this place.'_ As the thought ran through her head she smiled.

"What are you so happy about," Hermione asked.

"My aunt didn't happen to tell you that I have a tendency to uh…get into trouble did she?"

"Well she did mention something about it. Why?" Hermione asked, "Oh haha I think you and Ron will really get along."

"You think he's mad at me for bitchin' him out the other night?"

"Probably not. He's more likely scared of you." She answered, "He'll be lucky if he's still allowed in school."

"I hope he doesn't get into too much trouble. He seems like a cool kid," Rosslyn said as she walked passed Hermione, "Plus I wouldn't want you to lose your boyfriend."

"Hey…"

* * *

The two walked into the Great Hall and Rosslyn gasped. The ceiling was beautiful. It paralleled the brilliant blue skies outside.

"It's so nice out today." Hermione mentioned as she walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, a great day for quidditch."

"You should try-out you know."

"Try-out for what?" Harry asked as the girls approached the table.

"Quidditch," Hermione answered back, "If you're anything as good as your aunt tells us, then you could definitely make the team. Right Harry?"

"Definitely, I mean if we had a coach."

"What?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"Madame Hooch resigned." Seamus Finnigan chimed in, "Apparently she and uh…Professor Sprout had a fling. Well you know, and someone let slip the news."

"One guess who that 'someone' is." Harry said as he averted his attention across the hall.

"Draco." Hermione said with disgust, "What about Sprout has she resigned too?"

"No, apparently the old bats no worse for the wear." Seamus answered again.

"Well what does that mean," Hermione asked, "I thought she was just a referee."

"Yeah but the rules are that there has to be an adult who has passed the official requirements or some bull like that." Seamus answered, "Without this 'coach' overseeing quidditch the team can't play."

"McGonagall said they're searching for the replacement already. Hopefully we'll have one by the end of the week." Harry said sighing. No one had noticed Rosslyn, who up until this point was busy buttering a bagel.

"So Ros how was your first night here?" Harry asked pulling Rosslyn out of her stupor.

"Huh? Oh it was alright. A bit strange you know, being in a new place," She answered.

"Hey, uh, Harry you gonna introduce us to your friend?" Seamus said loud enough for the entire table to hear.

"Uh yeah, okay everyone this is Rosslyn…what did you say your last name was again?"

"Walker," She answered while shaking Seamus' outstretched hand.

"Seamus Finnegan's the name. Nice to meet ya' lass."

"You too." Said Rosslyn smiling.

After everyone at the table had pestered Rosslyn, she happily joined the Weasley twins in a heated discussion about Super Stink Bombs. Needless to say they were extremely happy to find that Rosslyn was as much of a prankster as them. By the end of the conversation the two boys were completely enamored with her, and Rosslyn had a detailed description of all the secrets Hogwarts had to offer. Hermione thoroughly enjoyed watching the boys make fools of themselves in an attempt to impress Rosslyn.

"Looks like you two finally met your match." She said giggling. The boys smirked as a blush rose to their faces.

"Hey, you guys haven't happened to see our little brother anywhere have you?" George asked.

"He's probably still speaking with the headmaster about his actions." Harry said.

"Oh my," Hermione said suddenly, "Rosslyn I think I should be getting _you_ off to Dumbledore's office by now. You need to be sorted."

"Oh…that's right."

"You mean you're not in Gryffindor?" George asked, smile dropping from his face.

"Well no," Rosslyn answered frowning, "But cheer up. Maybe I will be."

Fred scooted over and grabbed Rosslyn by the shoulders. After looking her in the eyes for a moment, he pulled her into a hug.

"I just want you to know," He said sarcastically, "I love you."

"Uh…okay. I love you too." Rosslyn mumbled, "uh…Fred…breath."

"Oh right…good luck my young apprentice." Fred said as he, George, and everyone else busted out laughing at the dumb statement.

Without knowing it Rosslyn had attracted the attention of most of Gryffindor, and won over their hearts in the process.

* * *

Yay! I'm really happy today. I got accepted into psychology class. I was so afraid that my grades weren't good enough, but luckily my awesome teacher bumped me up into honors classes this year so I had an edge. Woo Hoo go Mrs. Lenis. Hope you liked this chapter cause I didn't. Just filling in some gaps is all ;D. I recently saw _Something the Lord Made_ and I must say that Alan Rickman is an absolutely amazing actor. Prior to the HP films I had no idea who he was. Now it's like I see him everywhere. He's even in my most fave movie ever, _Love Actually_, and he was in _Dogma_ too. It's so weird that I didn't know who he was, but don't worry I've already beat myself up about it. Till we meet again…Me

**Danny O'Dare** _Shel Silverstein_

Danny O'Dare, the dancin' bear,  
Ran away from the County Fair,  
Ran right up to my back stair  
And thought he do some dancin' there.  
He started jumpin' and skippin' and kickin',  
He did a dance called the funky chicken,  
He did the polka, he did the twist,  
He bent himself into a pretzel like this.  
He did the dog and the jitterbug,  
He did the jerk and the bunnyhug.  
He did the waltz and the boogaloo,  
He did the hokey-pokey too.  
He did the bop and the mashed potata,  
He did the split and the see ya later.  
And now he's down upon one knee  
Bowin' oh so charmingly,  
And winkin' and smilin'—it's easy to see  
Danny O'Dare wants to dance with _me_.


	8. Memories Like Ghosts

Once again characters not mine, not making money…sigh Lyrics, poems, quotes not mine either.

* * *

Dumbledore had just sent away Ronald Weasley, Harry's good friend. He had reprimanded him, nicely of course; he never could find it in himself to be harsh. He had left it up to Minerva to hand out his punishments. Apparently he had been sent off with a months worth of detentions as well as a letter sent home to his parents. Dumbledore could see Molly opening it up now. He expected a howler tomorrow at breakfast. He sat down in his chair awaiting the arrival of Miss Granger and Miss Walker when his door burst open.

"The Weasley boy snuck off with them." Severus screamed. Dumbledore had been hoping that he wouldn't find out but, naturally, word traveled fast at Hogwarts, "How could this happen and I not be informed."

"I didn't feel like it was necessary for you to know Severus."

"N-Not necessary. And why is that."

"Because I knew you would react, well as you are now."

"I-I. It is…" He was at a loss for words. He knew the headmaster was right and he knew it didn't really matter that Weasley had gone. He just had a lot on his mind. He was glad to be mad about something; it gave him something to do other than spend time with his memories. He remembered Dumbledore telling him once:

'_Memories are comforting Severus. We learn from them.' _And he remembered his response to this.

'_Memories are like ghosts. They are not tangible nor are they comforting. Some memories I would rather not remember.'_ He realized just then how ironic that sounded, considering all he did was remember. It was his prison, the things he saw, that he remembered. They were his punishment and, he thought, he deserved it. A small tap on the door knocked him out of his daze.

"Expecting someone?" He asked. The headmaster just raised an eyebrow.

"Come in," He answered. Severus was surprised to see the bushy haired annoyance known as Granger poked her head in.

"Uh, headmaster I have the new student here to be sorted." She said. Snape looked at Dumbledore with a questioning glance. Albus merely nodded at him.

"Ah, Miss Walker please come in." Severus watched as the girl entered the room. She was beautiful, with auburn hair and bright blue eyes. She reminded him of someone he had known years ago. She caught his glance and grinned slightly. He couldn't help but do the same.

"How was your trip?" Albus asked, "I hope it was comfortable."

"Oh, yeah it was okay." She answered, "I had a lot to think about on the way here. Your, uh, messengers surprised me though."

"Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't come to you myself, but unfortunately it just wasn't possible."

"It's quite alright. It's, uh, really nice here, it's big." She answered, "Nothing like the Academy."

"It's has come to my attention that you were a top student there."

"Oh, uh yeah I guess so." She said smiling shyly.

"Have you made any friends in your short time here?" He asked making conversation. He had a feeling he should get to know her.

"Yeah, a lot actually." She couldn't help giving short answers. She was nervous, and she didn't know why.

"She's pretty much made friends with everyone in Gryffindor headmaster. She's very popular." Hermione said smiling. This statement cut Severus like a knife, she was popular, and she was a friend of those damned Gryffindors.

"Fabulous, I'm glad you've gotten off to such a great start." Albus said not looking at her but at Severus, "It also seems that you excelled in potions. You should meet Professor Snape." Dumbledore stood up and walked over to stand next to Severus, "He'll be your potions teacher here at Hogwarts." Rosslyn walked over and extended her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you," She said. He took her hand into his and made eye contact. Something there scared her. His eyes were…empty, hopeless. It took all her strength not to pull her hand away. It didn't matter, he had seen it in her face. She was terrified of him. He didn't blame her. She was young, happy, smart. She didn't have a care in the world, oh how he wanted to loathe her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He released her hand gently.

"And you," He replied, "Headmaster." He nodded to Dumbledore and made to leave. He opened the office door, and turned to look on the room once more, not the room but her. Finally he left and stalked off to his rooms where he planned to have a big glass of fire whiskey.

"Well, I guess it's about time we get you sorted." Dumbledore finally said after carrying on their conversation for another ten minutes, "Just put this on your head." He said as he grabbed the sorting hat off a shelf, and handed it to Rosslyn.

"Uh, okay," She placed the hat over her head, and couldn't help but feel ridiculous. For a while nothing happened and she thought perhaps it wouldn't work.

"Hm," It said loudly making not just Rosslyn but Hermione jump in her seat, "This is tough, very tough. Where to put you? There's courage and cunning, valor and shrewdness, a mixture of two houses. A dangerous mixture, that if sparked can turn into a fire. Maybe…Gryffindor."

Rosslyn was extremely happy but the confusion was much more obvious.

"Congratulations!" Hermione said, "Wait till you tell Fred and George. They're likely to throw a party."

"Fred and George…Weasley?" Dumbledore asked surprised, "Well judging from your past I can see why you would be friends with them." The statement embarrassed Rosslyn and a blush crept onto her face.

"Well, I-I." The words couldn't seem to come out.

"It's quite alright," Dumbledore said laughing, "I'm only joking. Just don't go getting too many points taken away from Gryffindor. I was in that house after all and I just don't think I could take it, if we didn't win the house cup…Lemon drop?"

* * *

After the two girls were filled to the brim with candy they retreated back to their common room. All the while Hermione was chattering on about how happy she was and what not but Rosslyn simply nodded and ignored her, she did talk a lot. Rosslyn's mind was on the potions teacher. He seemed so sad, and the healer in her wanted so much to help him. There was just something about him. Almost a…familiarity.

Needless to say everyone else was happy that Rosslyn was now, officially, a Gryffindor. Later that night after Rosslyn had showered and crawled under the covers, she thought about how much she enjoyed her day.

'_I wish Evan was here.'_ She thought, _'He really would have loved it.'_

* * *

Once again a short chapter, but you should get used to it. I don't like writing a lot all at once. I know as an avid reader of fan fiction myself; I tend to feel overwhelmed when I come across an extremely long chapter. It's just my style, plus I update much more often when I don't have to put 16 pages into one chapter.

"I'm a seasoned vet when it comes to this shit" Sorry had to throw down a lil' fitty cent there. I don't even like him, or rap for that matter but the songs on right now, it's kinda catchy, "I'll take you to the candy shop, want one taste of what I got, keep goin' till you hit the spot, I'll have you spendin' all you got. Whoa!"

Review me or I'll stop writing damn it… That's a lie.

**Needles and Pins** _Shel Silverstein_

Needles and pins,  
Needles and pins,  
Sew me a sail  
To catch the wind.

Sew me a sail  
Strong as the gale,  
Carpenter, bring out your  
Hammers and nails.

Hammers and nails,  
Hammers and nails,  
Build me a boat  
To go chasing the whales.

Chasing the whales,  
Sailing the blue,  
Find me a captain  
And sign me a crew.

Captain and crew,  
Captain and crew,  
Take me, oh take me  
To anywhere new.


End file.
